Perfluoroelastomers have long been used in a variety of applications that require excellent resistance to high temperatures and chemical attack. One particularly outstanding fluoropolymer that has been used in elastomeric applications is that prepared from tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) and perfluoro (methyl vinyl) ether (PMVE). To permit the crosslinking in these copolymers that is essential to good elastomeric properties, a small percentage of termonomer is incorporated, as described in Finlay, U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,784 and Apotheker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,565
While the outstanding thermal and oxidative stability of these perfluoroelastomers has resulted in their use in a wide variety of applications, the same physical properties that provide that stability make it difficult to bond these materials to other surfaces. Improvement in fluoroelastomer laminates was provided by the structures described in Aufdermarsh et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,651. However, continuing effort has been directed to the development of laminates that would provide optimal bonding and performance characteristics.